


Fight For Her

by Seaisme



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Female Mutou Yuugi, because him not having a name in canon bugs me, gave mr muto the first name kazuki, you'll all meet him later tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaisme/pseuds/Seaisme
Summary: Now a two-shot. In those two chapters, six characters fight for the heart of Yumi Muto, the Queen of Games. Cross-posted from fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time frame: one year post-Ceremonial Duel though it makes no reference to it
> 
> Setting: Muto house/Kame Game Shop
> 
> Characters: (fem!Yugi)Yumi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Rex, Weevil, Mako and Solomon Muto though Yugi's friends and grandfather don't come in until later

Yumi looked up from the counter where she had began to work on her homework during the slow work day, Joey and the others were upstairs getting/making snacks. Rex, Weevil and Mako were pushing each other in an attempt to get to the counter first. Surprisingly, Weevil got to the counter first.

"My queen." He said, looking at Yumi with a smile as he panted. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It looked like a golden insect on a bracelet.

Yumi smiled awkwardly. "Hi, Weevil." She was still too polite to tell him to leave her alone, but that was why Tea and the guys were usually around, to keep them away or at least at a distance. She blushed at the sight of the bracelet. "Weevil, it's-"

Weevil was pushed out of the way by Rex, who set a plush tyrannosaurus rex on the counter. "For you, my kind and lovely tryantess." He said proudly, pressing it into her hands. "A gift to please you." He unzipped the back of the plush to reveal a small box that had two earrings in the shape of t-rex feet.

Yumi was blushing even darker. "Thank you, Rex." She set the plush beside the bracelet from Weevil.

As Weevil was getting back up, he was pushed back down and Rex was shoved to the side by Mako. The 'freaky' fish guy placed a necklace of seashells on the counter and opened the large shell to reveal a ring with a gemstone. "This is for you, my stunningly beautiful sea goddess."

Yumi couldn't find it in her to speak. She was too embarrassed and overwhelmed because of this nearly weekly occurrence.

"What do you three think your doing?" The booming voice of Solomon Muto made them all turn to face him and the others, Tea holding a pitcher of ice water, Joey holding a plate of sandwiches and Tristan had a some cups for the water.

"I was giving my goddess a gift." Said Mako. "One as beautiful as she."

"I wanted to show my love to my queen." Weevil said, pushing his glasses up.

"My tyrantess was in need of my loyal affections." Rex replied, straightening his hat.

Solomon held his hand out towards the counter. "Joey, be a good lad and hand me the broom."

Joey grinned, setting the sandwiches on the counter before passing the older Muto the broom. "Send them running, Gramps."

Solomon did indeed send them running, out of the Game Shop, covering their heads. "I TOLD you to stay away from my granddaughter!" He yelled, standing on the doormat as the boys ran away.

Tristan whistled, looking at what they gave Yumi. "Wow Yu, they did not hold back this time."

Yumi groaned. "I know.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time lapse: eh
> 
> Setting: Game Shop because I haven't watched the series in a while
> 
> Characters: (fem) Yugi/Yumi, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ushio, Espa Roba, Bones, Mrs. (Miyu) Muto, Mr. (Kazuki) Muto

Yumi groaned, her and her friends walking into the game shop after school.

"Hey kids." Came the voice of Yumi's mother, Miyu, as she put the broom away.

"Hi Mom." Yumi said, walking to her mom to receive a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Muto." came the greetings from her friends.

"How was school?" She asked with a smile, letting her daughter go.

Variations of "it was okay" and one "I didn't pay attention" were given as an answer.

"Good. Would you kids mind watching the shop for me? I'll go make some snacks." She offered with a smile.

Everyone cheered at the offer of snacks.

"How's dad?" Yumi asked, removing her backpack and setting it on the counter.

"He's alright, he's still sleeping off his jet lag." Miyu said with a gentle laugh, loving her goof of a husband.

Yumi shook her head good-naturedly. "I believe it."

Joey groaned. "Aw man! I was hopin' to finally meet him.."

"Better luck later Joey." Yumi said, taking out her study books as she and Tea chuckled.

After Miyu went up stairs to make snacks, Yumi and her friends got started on their homework as they watched the shop. Joey was falling asleep at the counter, Tea was on the phone with her mother and Tristan was helping Yumi put some items on a shelf when the door opened.

In stepped a green haired teen about their age, wearing pink pants and a matching shirt- Espa Roba. In came another teen, larger and taller than him. Ushio.

"Miss Yumi! I have seen the future! It is I who shall be on your arm!" He proclaimed, a box and flowers in his hands, his siblings watching from outside the shop.

Yumi, climbing down the ladder, sighed. "Espa, look.. it isn't that I don't appreciate it but-"

"Hit the road freak!" Tristan and Joey, who was now awake, shouted over each other.

Espa ignored them, putting his gifts on the counter and taking Yumi's hands. "Please Miss Yumi, do consider the idea of my proposal. Me, your Trophy Boyfriend-"

His hands were slapped away by Ushio, who pulled pushed him away from Yumi.

"Ignore him, MY Yumi." Ushio said, rather smugly as he got really close to the girl in question. "Say yes to me, and all your worries will Go. Away." He had a familiar, not so friendly glint in his eyes.

Tea pulled Yumi behind her, stepping between her and Ushio. "Hey! Leave her alone! Can't you see she isn't interested in either of you! Between you both, Weavil, Rex and Mako- honestly! Do you have no boundaries?"

Ushio grit his teeth at this. "I can change, if you'll just let me continue-"

Espa had looked at Yumi's face, deciding to up the charm. "Miss Yumi, if I may-"

"Actually, I'd prefer if you'd both just stop right there." Came a voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to see a tall man with a mane of black hair tied down into a messy braid from sleep with a beard that framed his jaw, eyes like those belonging to Solomon Muto stared hard at the boys that didn't seem to be one of Yumi's friends.

"Dad!" Yumi sounded so relieved it was pitiful.

"May I ask, what are you doing? Not respecting my daughter when she-"

"Excuse me, sir! I meant no-"

"I assure you, Mr. Muto sir-"

A hand, which hit the wall beside Espa Roba's head, stopping the two teens. Who swallowed when the smaller one saw that this man was indeed tall. Taller than Joseph and his friend, making Ushio realize this man was almost as tall as himself. And the look in his eyes, it was enough to make Espa start to shake and Ushio felt a bit of fear in him as well.

"Meant to what, exactly?" Stern purple eyes reflected Espa Roba in them as he shook. When he got no reply, he pointed to the door. "Out. And if I hear about you bothering my daughter, I'll have no problem using The Broom."

"Sorry!" Espa was crying as he ran out of the shop to his siblings and then they all rushed off.

Ushio wasn't so easy to scare off, glaring at the man. Which is when he found himself on to ground, tossed just beyond the mat. He stared up at the man that was glaring down at him, deciding to cut his loses today and run off.

"Woo!" Joey turned to the tall man. "That was amazing! Mr. Muto, my name's Joey Wheeler. I'm one of Yumi's friends."

The man nodded with a smile, his eyes not looking stern but warm as he shook Joey's hand. "Pleasure. And you must be Tristan," a wide grin was his answer.

"Kazuki! I didn't know you were up!" It was Miyu, carrying some snacks for the teens and walking over to them.

"Let me, love." Kazuki said, taking the snacks and setting them on the counter. "Sorry about that, it-"

"Another admiring teen for Yumi?" Miyu said, a bored tone in her voice. Ah yes, she had heard about the last time that this had happened. Goodness, she was grateful for her daughter's friends.

"Another?" Kazuki turned to his daughter, giving a small smile. "At least we know you have your mother's looks."

"Dad!" Came Yumi's complaining whine as her friends laughed.

The door opened, the bell ringing.

"Oh no, it's Bones.." Tristan groaned, looking at the skinny teen.

"I saw what happened. Glad that they got what was coming to them." Bones said with a chuckle hanging on the end of his words as he glanced to Yumi. "Don't worry, Yumi. I'm not interested in anything other than our acquaintanceship. And browsing the new zombie exclusive cards."

Yumi let out a sigh of relief. "That's okay Bones. And your in luck! They just came out with a few booster packs today. You might get lucky."

Everyone kept a close eye on this interaction, just to be safe. But, luckily, Bones bought a few cards and left. By the end, Yumi's friends had left for the day and the Muto's went up to the house portion of the shop and called it a night.


End file.
